hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Takes Off
" " is the forty-eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on August 22, 2012 and received 0.163 million viewers. Plot Jake and Eddie talk about a small concert at MK and Eddie is on board to see if his fans like his new material. Chloe sets up a meeting not knowing that Eddie is heading out of town. She calls Hannah to find out where he is going, but never finds out. Eddie, in need of some alone time, takes off to Max's secluded beach bungalow. Max tells Loren after the meeting that Kelly set up at MK about where Eddie is going and that Loren should go there and keep Eddie company. Nora tells Loren about the discussion she had with Don about being partners. Colorado doesn't like being confronted by Detective Conlee and Gus, and puts the pressure on Phil. Loren shows up at the bungalow. When Eddie asks what she's doing there she says she does not know. Extended Plot A surprised Jake discovers Eddie is leaving town for a few days to clear his head. He is heading off to the family bungalow and stops by Jake's to sign off on a few deals. Jake thinks it is a good idea for Eddie to take time alone between all the Chloe drama and all that he's doing for Loren. Eddie reacts badly and demands to know why Jake would bring Loren up. He says Loren has nothing to do with this. Elsewhere, Loren regrets telling Eddie she loves him, and Mel walks her through a few deep breathing exercises to clear her head. Loren thinks Eddie is getting back with Chloe, but Mel says she has to be wrong. Eddie isn't a game player and he wants nothing to do with Chloe. Jake presents his idea for Eddie to book a few sets at the MK club and a receptive Eddie likes the idea. He could test out his new music and do some of his older stuff as well. Eddie likes the idea even more when he learns Loren would do a set as well. Eddie refuses to tell Jake where he is going. In the meantime, Chloe arranges for a meeting with her, Eddie and Osborne Silver for later that day. Chloe rushes to Eddie's to convince him to go with her. Adriana and Phil continue to discuss her pregnancy. Adriana considers having this baby, but Phil is more realistic. He tells Adriana he can barely afford to pay the rent in the dump he is staying at. He tells her that her father would murder him and cut her off. Adriana listens as Phil promises to stand by her throughout this ordeal. He just can't have a child now. Gus wonders if Mel has seen Phil. Mel says her hair could be on fire and her parents would only care about Phil. An apologetic Gus wants to know about her day. She chats about Adam, but the conversation shifts back to Phil. Mel tells Gus she thinks Phil was so far out there, that it is too late to even toss him a life line. Gus doesn't like hearing that. Suddenly, he thinks he should pay Colorado a visit. Loren chats with Nora about her day. A shocked Loren learns Don offered her mother a partnership deal in his practice. Nora would have to invest a sizable amount of cash to get in on this deal. She says she would be the manager of the practice and share in the profits. Loren thinks this sounds kind of strange. Nora would become a partner without ever having gone to med school. A skeptical Loren wonders what is really going on. Loren tells her mother that Kelly has big plans for her and will be coming over later. Chloe gets to Eddie's and finds him packing. She says Osborne can see them today. Eddie says he is leaving town for a few days. Chloe wonders if he is taking Loren. Eddie says he is going solo and orders Chloe not to go there. He says he will help, but he wants her to leave him alone. She pleads with him to go to the meeting, but he says he refuses to be manipulated. He says he will let her know when he gets back. Gus goes to see Colorado to tell him he doesn't want him involved with his son any longer. Colorado says Phil is an adult and can make his own decisions. Gus states he knows what is going on at this auto shop. Colorado gets in his face and tells him he doesn't respond well to threats. Gus wonders if Colorado intends to give him a tune up. Eddie stops by to visit Max before leaving town. He tells his dad he is headed to his beach house to write. He needs the inspiration. Max tells Eddie the music will come again. He always wrote up there. Max mentions how he likes Loren for Eddie. Eddie claims she is the most centered person in his life. Max claims being alone is not always the best choice. Eddie heads out alone. Colorado summons Phil to his shop after telling one of his guys they will feed Phil to the cops on a silver platter. Phil arrives and Colorado tells him about the threats his father made. Phil says he will do anything to make this right. Colorado orders him to hit Dr. Don's clinic again. Phil states the cops are all over him. He needs the heat to die down first. He wants a couple of weeks. Colorado refuses to listen. Adriana is back at the hotel when Gus shows up. She tells him Phil is out and he explains he is there to see her. In the meantime, Loren meets her vocal coach at Max's club. After the meeting, Max wants a moment alone with her. Max tells her where Eddie went and thinks it would be nice if she could stop by and see him. Loren feels as though Eddie needs his space. Max claims he doesn't need alone time now. Loren runs this by Mel who encourages her to go see Eddie as well. Mel figures if anything goes wrong, Loren could blame Max for showing up. In the end, Loren takes the trip. A surprised Eddie asks her what she is doing there. She says she isn't sure. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Vince Jolivette as Connor Morgan *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Rick Otto as Colorado *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Joe Reegan as Steven *Beau Maxon as Thug *Kim Yarbrough as Vocal Coach (Uncredited) Songs featured Bonnie Dune – Keep me (29:36 – Eddie arrives at the bungalow) Jay Silvas - Heart of doubt (39:48 – Gus talks with Adriana in the motel room) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery Gus.jpg Ep.148.jpg Loren148.jpg chlo148.jpg loren arrives.jpg eddie148.jpg EddieDuran.jpg eddie-148.jpg oz148.jpg nora148.jpg tylerandchloe.jpg Melandlo.jpg happyeddie.jpg conor.jpg ozz148.jpg adriann.jpg gusandmel.jpg vocal.jpg philandaid.jpg melconvo.jpg kelly.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes